Happy New Year
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Acara tahun baruan author garing. Kalo di Phantomhive... kira-kira gimana yak? RnR?


Hai. Selamat tahun baru ya. Ini fic terakhir di tahun 2010 loh^^

* * *

**Happy New Year**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh : Yana Toboso

.

**Warning : **geje, garing, ditulis tanpa mikir dulu, jadinya gini deh. OOC.

* * *

Alkisah, di pedalaman Inggris, berdirilah sebuah rumah megah di atas pohon. Namanya rumah monyet. Disana tinggallah si anak monyet, Ciel Phantomonyet. Dan juga butlernya yang setia, Sebastian van Gorilla. Mereka hidup bahagia dan tentram dengan segunung pisang dan juga monyet-monyet lainnya—CUT! Ngaco, gila!

Ehem, ehem. Maaf, batuk dulu.

Phantomhive mansion. Sebuah mansion misterius tetapi megah yang terletak di pedalaman Inggris. Dikarenakan aritekturnya yang unik dan tempatnya yang luas, disertai dengan kebun yang indah, kabarnya mansion ini adalah tempat syutingnya pilem silat Indosi*r loh. Kabar lainnya juga para pemainnya sering mengalami cinlok alias cinta cilok gara-gara disana ada tukang cilok yang enak. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan si Sebas.

Tetapi, sekarang lagi tahun baru. Mansion ini ditutup. Yaaah... sayang deh... kita jadi ga bisa minta tanda tangan artis-artis yang main di pilem ituu! Huweee! Sedih deh, tau gitu kita ga usah jauh-jauh kesini...

_Kita? Ngayal lu. Lo aja kali, gue engga!_

Cliiing... author nyengir gajah. Eheheh.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda," terdengar ada tokek lagi bersenandung dengan indahnya~~ uwooo uwooo~~ siapa lagi kalo bukan, tokek cantik kita, Sebastian Michaelis!

"Sudah pagi? hmm..." gumam Ciel sambil bangun dan mengucek matanya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang pukul delapan pagi, tuan," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Ciie ciie, tebar pesona ni ye! Kyaaa~ lo cakep de—maap, lebay dan ngaco.

"Delapan? Delapan... AAAAH!" tiba-tiba Ciel menyadari sesuatu dan ia langsung histeris. Saya tebak dia pasti kebelet pipis. "AKU KETINGGALAN ACARA DORAAA! TIDAAAK! PADAHAL KAN AKU JUGA IKUT MAIN DISANA!"

Ting. Hebat, prediksi salah. Yang lebih mengejutkan, sejak kapan Ciel ikut main di Dora? Emang lu jadi apa? Tau gitu aku juga mau ikut. Kan sekalian pedekate sama si Dora. Cih.

"Sudahlah tuan muda. Lagipula tadi saya sudah nonton kok. Dan waktu saya liat, adegan waktu anda muncul dipotong sama stasiun tv-nya. Katanya, anda terlalu genit sama si Dora. Bisa gawat jika dipublikasikan, soalnya ini kan acara anak-anak, bukan tontonan yang bagus," jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Ciel langsung patah hati seketika.

"Sebastian..." kata Ciel sambil menundukan kepala.

"Iya, tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku sediiih! Huweee!" Ciel nangis jahe. Sebastian tidak tega melihatnya.

"Tuan, jika anda ingin menangis, menangislah di dada saya..." Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel.

"Huweee! Huwee! Doraaaa!"

* * *

"Tuan, sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Sebastian sambil menuangkan teh celup sariw*ngi ke cangkir Ciel yang bermotif bendera Indonesia.

"Sudah. Sarapanmu enak sih, jadi merasa enakan," kata Ciel sambil menyeruput teh-nya.

"Baiklah tuan, akan saya bacakan jadwal hari ini," kata Sebastian sambil mengambil buku kecil dari saku jasnya.

"Pagi, sarapan. Setelah itu latihan kayang dan latihan salto, lalu makan siang. Setelah itu nonton timnas tanding, setelah itu tidur siang. Setelah itu bangun, dan _afternoon tea_, setelah itu persiapan untuk melihat kembang api..."

"Kembang api? Untuk apa? Tumben."

"Hari ini kan tanggal 31 Desember, tuan. Tahun baru loh! Masa anda tidak mau melewatkan malamnya dengan kembang api?"

"Ooh..."

Dan, mereka berdua pun terdiam.

"EH, TAHUN BARU?"

* * *

"Wah, hari ini tahun baru ya..." gumam Maylene sambil berkhayal ga jelas.

"Yo! Jadi, malam ini mau ngapain nih?" kata Bard bersemangat.

"Eeh? Memangnya kita mau ngapain?" tanya Finny bersemangat.

"Hohoho," tanpa kusebutkan juga... pasti kalian tahu, ini siapa, kan?

"Kata Sebastian sih, malam nanti kita mau main kembang api..." kata Bard.

"Eeeh? Kembang api? Waaaa itu kesukaanku!" seru Finny girang.

"Ehehehe, dan aku punya rencana untuk membuat kembang api yang lebih dahsyat..." Bard tersenyum penuh misteri. Hah. Dasar sok misterius, ga ada yang penasaran, tauk!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Eh loh... kok udahan?

Harusnya ada lanjutannya. Tapi entah kenapa ga ke-save! Uwaaa! #nangisgeje

So, waktu author limited nih. Dadah. Mau review ga? Mau ga mau harus loh!


End file.
